


Binch Poison

by Luigi_Luigi



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Neil and Gwen are in here for like 5 seconds also, Other, Sickfic, dadvid, it's Second camp camp, max has an appendix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigi_Luigi/pseuds/Luigi_Luigi
Summary: Max would appreciate it if his internal organs didn't try to explode in the middle of the night.





	Binch Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Are you proud of me, Benny?  
> I wrote this one night when I was paranoid about my appendix bursting. It's still in me. I think. Either way, I never did any research and everything that I wrote here could be Wrong.

Max was awakened by a searing pain in his lower stomach. It was the middle of the night and initially Max had tried to stubbornly ignore it. He figured that maybe it was the camps shit food catching up with him. Though quickly he realized that wouldn't be giving him this amount of pain. Max groaned, rolling over in his cot. He wasn't sure what was even wrong with him so he'd have to go bother David or Gwen. Which he didn't mind doing, except that he would have to get out of bed and walk all the way to the counselors cabin. Something he found was going to very difficult as he near collapsed once he tried to stand up.    
  
Max was feeling nauseous and a little dizzy. He had to sit down again, maybe even lay down. Panting, he squinted across the tent at Neil. Max couldn't find the willpower to actually stumble over to his friend and wake him up so he did the next best thing.    
  
"Neil." That came out quieter than he wanted it to.    
  
"Neil!" Max's voice sounded hoarse. Neil shifted slightly in his sleep.    
  
Max felt a flare of anger to have to put this much effort into waking his tent mate, but it was easily canceled out by his discomfort. He whimpered and glanced blearily behind him. He picked up his pillow and chucked it as best he could at the sleeping form across the tent. The pillow was soft but thankfully it seemed to bear enough weight to jolt Neil awake.    
  
"Ugh... Max? What the hell?" The lanky boy mumbled.    
  
Max stared at him a moment, focusing on trying not to throw up before saying anything. Neil pushed himself up on his elbows, rubbing one eye and looking expectantly at Max.    
  
"Go get David." Max said shakily. 

  
The odd request seemed to pull Neil a little more from his exhaustion. He sat up fully and slowly removed his blanket.    
  
"Why?" He asked.   
  
Max gave a pained and annoyed groan. 

  
"Just go get him! Now!" Max's voice cracked a little in his agony. He clutched at his stomach and allowed his head to lower. Neil immediately got up, though he hesitated by the tent flap, and took off towards the counselors cabin.    
  
Max stared at the ground as he waited. He felt hot and sweaty. He closed his eyes and started to rock himself slowly. He wanted David. He needed David. He whimpered again. After a couple minutes, said counselor popped in along with Neil.     
  
"Max? What's wrong, buddy?" David asked, crouching in front of the boy. Neil stood by awkwardly, wringing his hands worriedly.    
  
Max huffed, a wave of nausea keeping him from speaking again. 

  
"H...hurts." He ground out. 

  
"What hurts? Your stomach?" David glanced at where Max was clutching onto himself. Max dipped his head in confirmation.    
  
David bit his lip. "How badly does it hurt? Can you stand up?"    
  
Max shook his head, curling in on himself. His breath hitched.   
  
"Where does it hurt exactly? On your right or left side?" David asked.    
  
Max shook his head again, but he vaguely motioned to his right side. David frowned.    
  
"Okay. I'm going to have to carry you then. I think we need to get you to a hospital." He said with a serious tone.    
  
The camp man reached out and though Max gave him a pained look, he let himself be picked up.    
  
"Why does he have to go to the hospital? What's wrong with him?" Neil asked.    
  
"I think Max's appendix is what's bothering him. If I'm right about that he needs to go to the hospital to get it removed." David said. He then felt Max tighten the weak grip he had on him.    
  
"Fuck." The boy mumbled.   
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, Max. But we better go right now before it's not." David ducked under the tent flap, calling over his shoulder, "Try and go back to sleep, Neil. I can take care of this."    
  
Neil gave him a skeptical look but nodded.    
  
David continued across the camp at a fast pace. He ducked back inside the counselors cabin to a half-asleep Gwen. Neil had woke both of them up initially.    
  
"Gwen!" David called out to her. She jolted, her head lifted up but eyes still shut. She turned in his direction.   
  
"Gwen, I'm taking Max to the hospital." He informed her. She forced open one of her eyes at that.    
  
"Wha- why? What's wrong?" She asked, shifting to a partially sitting position.    
  
"It's fine, I've got it. He just might have appendicitis." David said. He shifted Max on his hip, eliciting a pained groan from the boy.    
  
"Oh." Gwen said. She still had a look of worry on her face but she laid back down again.    
  
"I'll be back soon." David stepped out of the cabin and headed over to the car. He gently set Max down in the backseat.    
  
"You can lay down back here. Do you want a blanket?"    
  
Max shrugged. David rubbed his arm reassuringly.    
  
"I'll get you mine."   
  
He stood back and went back to the cabin. Max watched him go with a frown. He curled in on himself miserably. After a moment he felt a warm fuzzy blanket being draped over him. He opened his eyes blearily, he hadn't realized he closed them, and looked up at David. The man was gently but quickly tucking the blanket around him.   
  
"Try not to fall off the seat while I'm driving. You won't have a seatbelt on and I'm not going to go very slow." David said.   
  
Then he closed the back door and got into the front. Max closed his eyes again, whimpering as the car rumbled awake and further aggravated his pain.    
  
The hospital was quite a ways from the camp. The long windy roads to get anywhere near civilization and away from the woods were doing nothing but torturing Max. His nausea was building and after a particularly prominent bump of the car he forced himself to call out to the driver.    
  
"David..." He said weakly.    
  
David glanced back at him through the rearview mirror.   
  
"Pull over... m' gonna puke..."   
  
Since there was literally no one else on the dirt road this late besides them, David had the luxury of immediately stopping in the middle of the road. He stepped out of the car as Max struggled to sit up. David went to the backseat and pulled him up the rest of the way, helping him lean over the side of the car. Max retched and the tears that had been building up finally fell. David shushed him as he sobbed, rubbing the boy's back. Max leaned against his guardian, shaking. He was suddenly very grateful that the person who looked after him at camp and the person who comforted him at home were one in the same.   
  
"I-it hurts really b-bad." Max stuttered through his pained gasps of breath.    
  
"I know, honey. We're almost to the hospital though. Just a little longer in the car, okay?" David said gently.   
  
Max whimpered rather pathetically as he let David help him lay back down. He buried his head under the man's blanket, clutching it in his hands, as he heard the car doors slam and the felt them drive off.    
  
Soon he felt them stop and heard the rumble of the engine die. He uncovered his head to find them in the hospital parking lot. His door opened and David leaned in to pick him up. Max wrapped his arms around the man's neck, feeling the blanket being partially thrown over his back as well. David kept a brisk pace, but tried not to jostle Max too much as he went inside the white building. The hospital was small since it was closer to the outskirts of the forest than the city. Few people were in the waiting room because of the time and population.    
  
Max rested his head tiredly on David's shoulder as the man went up to the front desk. He heard the murmurs of conversation, but the clarity of their exact words was drowned out by the agony in his lower stomach. Max closed his eyes and hid his face. He felt very uncomfortable and suddenly a little scared. There was a pause between the nurse and David. Max took the opportunity to whisper, "What're they gonna do to me?"   
  
David looked down at the boy in his arms, taking note of the tremor in his voice. Max was looking up at him with wide watery eyes. David's brows furrowed in sympathy, but he quickly replaced it with a reassuring smile. He pressed a kiss to Max's curls and quietly answered him with, "You're gonna be fine. They're just gonna have to remove what's hurting you."   
  
Max sniffled. After a moment a gurney was rolled up to the front and Max was unwillingly laid down in it. He curled up on his side and put one arm back around his middle, but with his other hand gripped David's own like he was trying to break it. David followed along with the gurney as a few nurses rolled it down the halls, probably to a surgery room. As they went the nurses attempted to set up, finding themselves struggling to give Max anesthesia and monitors. Though he wasn't kicking at them like he probably wanted to, he kept himself curled up and weakly refused cooperation. David squeezed his hand and leaned down to talk to him.   
  
"Max, come on. They're just trying to do their job. They're just trying to help you."    
  
Max glared at him, but the look was disturbed by the tears falling down his cheeks. However, he relented slightly and soon his eyes felt heavy with medicated sleep. David felt Max's grip loosen and he let go of the boy's limp hand. He watched the gurney disappear through double doors as another nurse took him to the side to have him finish paperwork and wait for the surgery to get done.    
  
\---   
  
Max awoke very suddenly. He blearily took in the whiteness of the room and the softness of the blanket on top of him. He rubbed at his eyes as he remembered where he was, finding relief in the lack of pain he now felt. He looked over to find David glancing up at him. The man smiled at him and he sat up from his slouched position he'd taken up in the chair that was pulled up beside the bed.   
  
"Hey, Max! How are you feeling?"   
  
Max hummed contentedly, finding himself feeling sluggish.    
  
"Mmm, stopped hurting."    
  
"Yeah, you should be feeling pretty good. They got you pretty drugged up still. You've got stitches and everything." David said. He gave a light poke at Max's side.    
  
Max looked down and noted that he did feel a slight ache. He slowly lifted up the hospital garment until he could see the blue stitches that held together a small incision on his side. He grinned.   
  
"Cool."   
  
David laughed.    
  
  



End file.
